


The Winchester Hunting Museum

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge word:-love, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A museum dedicated to the Winchester Brothers and their awesome ride. The visitors admire the Impala and the two men who lived in her. gen.





	The Winchester Hunting Museum

If you observe the hood carefully, you can still see the slight indentations where the brothers used to stretch out in the evenings to stare at the stars and drink a cool beer.

And moving onto the interior, these seats are where Dean and Sam passed the greater part of their lives, driving, researching, eating, sleeping, and more often than not bleeding out from a wound taken on a hunt.

As you can see, the plastic army man and Lego brick are still in their places, moreover you can still make out the brothers' initials, carved into the car when the boys were children.

The original weapons are still stowed away in the trunk.

:

All the exhibits have been bequeathed to The Winchester Hunting Museum by Chuck himself, along with the original Winchester Gospels

It's from them that we've learned so much about Sam and Dean, about their epic deeds, of how they saved the world.

But, most of all, what remains in our hearts is the love they bore each other and the lengths they went to in the name of that love.

:

There have... been... rumours about their love not only being spiritual but more-shall we say- hands on.

But of that there is no confirmation in the Gospels.

:

Now if you'd all like to file our in an orderly fashion, we'll leave the Impala to her dreams of when she was a fighting machine and companion to the legendary Winchester brothers.


End file.
